Good Night
by iixne
Summary: One-Shot! Ezio wants nothing more then to hold Altair while he sleeps... the issue is getting the Arabian to let him do that...-Altair/Ezio, Ezio/Altair- Happy Conflict Fluff!


Okay, so I've written another story about this... not so popular couple, but I love them anyway, so, their lack of popularity will not stop me from writing cute awesomeness about them!

Right so, info for people who were liiiiinked:

**Couple:** Altair/Ezio - Ezio/Altair

**Genre:** Happy Conflict Fluff! Humour/Romance

**Summary:** One Shot! Ezio wants nothing more then to hold Altair while he sleeps... the issue is getting the Arabian to let him do that...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Assassin's Creed

Now that you didn't read all my pointless information- go read the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Good Night<strong>

It had amused him greatly at first.

Entertained him in a way that no one else could possibly understand.

But for him, it was new, it was different, it was a sense of freedom.

Ezio had laid with many, many, MANY women in his life, and all of them seemed to latch onto him the moment they went to bed. He figured it was fine, even if it annoyed him at times. Women needed love, after all.

But Altair...

Altair was no woman.

Ezio had laid down with him, expecting the other to want to cuddle only to be met by the empty feel of no one touching him and other man's back facing him as he drifted off to sleep.

The first time it happened, Ezio stared for what felt like an eternity in shock at Altair's back.

No, needless to say, Altair was definitely not a cuddly person.

It had made Ezio laugh quite a few times, more so at the idea that he thought Altair would latch onto him like a woman. It was odd to sleep with someone that he had sexual relations with and not cuddle them, it was strange, just didn't feel right.

But it was fine, he told himself.

Better then fine!

Soon he realized how wonderful it was! He finally had space!

How great was this freedom! Of course they didn't need to hug, why would they need to hug? They're men! Men don't require such pointless physical contact, men are strong! Men are powerful! Men are...men are...

Oh who was he kidding, Ezio was deeply bothered by this pressing matter.

He had tried to convince himself it was okay, but now as he lay next to Altair for what felt like the 100th time, he was starting to find himself missing the usually persistent physical contact he received when he tried to sleep.

And so he laid there, staring hard at Altair's back, his BACK! The man couldn't even be bothered to face him!

Ezio tried to think about what to do, maybe now he finally understood how all those girls who latched onto him felt, maybe now he didn't dismiss their petty need for physical contact anymore.

How could Altair lay with him every night and not WANT to touch him? Hug him? Not even swing his arm around him?

It was as if they were brothers sharing a bed...

Ezio twitched, God, he didn't even wanna think about how Altair still referred to him as brother from time to time, he had recently demanded it stop, after all, he had, had _actual _brothers, and he definitely didn't want to have sex with them. Altair is NOT his BROTHER.

But that was besides the point, right now Ezio had a greater issue. He felt like he wouldn't even get to sleep if wasn't closer to the arabian.

This no-touching in bed thing had to end.

Ezio concentrated, trying to figure out how to execute his plan to snuggle the assassin discreetly. He tried to gauge if Altair was asleep or not, but it was proving difficult to tell without being able to see his face.

Altair did know how to fake sleep after all...

So taking a chance, he slowly edged himself across the bed towards Altair, trying to be careful not to wake the other man, until he was a hair away from being completely pressed up against his back. Ezio bit his lip softly as he raised his right arm up slowly over Altair and-

"What are you doing."

Ezio retracted his arm immediately and fumbled, "dwaaahh- I- uh- I was just... I... s-spilled water on my side of the bed and I thought if I slept closer to you and put my arm around you then I wouldn't roll back and..." Ezio sat up on the bed, "_Merda_- screw it- I was trying to hug you!"

"..._Hug_ me?" Altair rolled over to his back and stared up at Ezio in mild confusion.

"Yes, _hug _you, _hold _you, _cuddle _you, whatever you wanna call it, now shut up and take my love!" Ezio laid down and firmly wrapped his arms around Altair who stared up at the ceiling and sighed heavily.

Altair effortlessly pulled Ezio's arms off and pushed Ezio away from him, "Ezio. I'm tired, we can hug all you want in the morning. Go to sleep."

Ezio sat up again and glared down at Altair, "but I want to hug you _now_!"

"I want to _sleep_ now."

"But I want to hug you_ while_ you sleep"

Altair paused, his eyes opened again and this time he sat up in the bed as well and turned to face Ezio, "why would you do that?"

"Wh- because I'm _very_ attracted to you"

"... wouldn't you want to have _sex _then?"

"No! I mean- well- YES- on occasion, I do"

"I do not think 4-5 times a week is on occasion. It is more appropriate to say on occasion you _do not_ want sex."

"Okay fine, yes I like to have sex."

"I do not want to have sex, I'm tired."

"I'm not asking you to have sex!"

"Then why did you bring it up?"

"I didn't! YOU brou- I'm trying to say, I want to TOUCH you while you SLEEP!"

"...so you _do_ want sex?"

"Merda! Never mind- Never mind! Forget I said anything," Ezio laid down again with his back facing Altair and Altair just smiled softly at him

Altair half laughed, "_now_ why are you mad at me"

"I'm not mad at you."

"You always say that when you're mad at me."

Ezio rolled over onto his back and looked up at Altair with his sad puppy dog eyes as he whined, "...you're not liiistening to me"

"I am listening to you," Altair leaned on one arm and looked down at Ezio with a lop-sided smirk.

"You think I want to have sex."

"You _always_ want to have sex."

"But I don't want sex tonniiiight..."

"What if_ I_ want to have sex."

"That wouldn't change the situ- _do you_ want to have sex?" Ezio suddenly looked curious.

"No, but you have proved my point."

Ezio frowned, "well I wasn't asking you for sex, I was just asking you for a stupid hug. But I guess that's too hard for you."

Altair sighed, "look if you want a hug that much you can have one, but I really need to sleep afterward."

Ezio groaned and sat up again, "see! You don't get it, I said I want to sleep WHILE hugging you."

"I do not understand why you want that."

"Haven't you ever been in a relationship before?"

"Yes."

"I don't mean with Malik! I imagine Malik wouldn't even hug his own mother!"

"Malik does not have a mother."

"Er...Okay, yes, that's very sad for Malik, but were you with anyone other than him? A woman perhaps?"

"...Yes, briefly"

"And before you two broke up, didn't you ever cuddle?"

"We didn't break up, she died."

"A-ah... I'm... sorry?"

"Do not worry, it was long ago."

"..."

"Yes we did cuddle but not while we slept. We actually did not share a bed often."

Ezio sighed, "whatever, never mind." he laid down again.

Altair shifted on the bed awkwardly, the stern look on Ezio's face making him feel a little uncomfortable, "so-"

"Just go to sleep, it's fine."

"You are sure?"

"Yes."

"What about-"

"I don't want to anymore. Just sleep now."

Altair stared at Ezio and then suddenly laid down and wrapped his arms around him pulling him into a tight hug.

"Stop it" Ezio yelled as he struggled to get out of Altair's hold, "I don't want to cuddle anymore!"

"Shut up and take my love."

Ezio stopped squirming and smiled a little, relaxing into the position. He decided the forced action was sweet, Altair was just trying to make things right after all. So slowly he snuggled into the other man, closed his eyes and started to drift off into-

"Wait this isn't right!" Ezio gasped suddenly and looked up at Altair.

Altair raised an eyebrow in question.

Ezio pulled out of Altair's arms and explained, "I'm supposed to hug YOU, not you hug ME."

"...What different does it make?"

"It's a huge difference! It's always me who hugs the other person, not the other way around! I want to feel you pressed up against-... _I_ want to do the hugging! You have to let _me_ hug _you_!"

Altair blinked and responded simply, "...No."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to hug me, I want to hug you."

Ezio groaned loudly, "A second ago you said it didn't matter who hugs who!"

"I changed my mind."

"Stop being stubborn Altair, this was my idea! Why do you care if I hug you?"

"Only the woman gets hugged."

"What? So then why should it be me? I'm not the woman!"

"You are easily infuriated like one."

"You MAKE me infuriated!"

"You are too emotional."

"At least I'm not an ice cube!"

"I keep control over my emotions."

"You don't _have_ emotions!"

"That is not true."

"You're _so_ annoying!"

"And you are insufferable."

"Well FINE, nobody has to cuddle ANYBODY"

"Agreed."

"Good I'm glad we got that sorted out then."

"Go to Sleep."

Silence filled the room and they both laid on their backs staring at the ceiling. Altair frowned a bit and cautiously glanced over at Ezio to see if he was angry, he quickly looked away again though when Ezio noticed him and turned his head to look at Altair.

After shifting awkwardly on the bed, and desperately trying to decide if he should say something to Ezio, Altair finally decided to just keep quiet and try to sleep. The whole situation had made him so irritable he was sure if he said anything else he would just land himself into more trouble. So Altair turned so his back was facing Ezio again and closed his eyes.

Ezio on the other hand, was having a considerably larger amount of trouble dealing with his thoughts.

He was torn between sitting up and apologizing, in hopes the other man would cuddle him again, and being the stubborn manly assassin he is and not caring if the other man was cuddling him or not.

This really shouldn't be bothering him so much, this shouldn't be happening _at all_! Altair should WANT to cuddle him, like every other woman Ezio ever laid with!

... Except Altair wasn't like every other woman Ezio had ever laid with...

It was the very reason he loved the man and the same reason he was upset right now.

It wasn't like he was asking him to cuddle with him _every_ night, he didn't understand why Altair wouldn't just let him have this.

And yet even though he was pissed at the cold assassin for being stubborn, AND calling him a woman... AGAIN. He still had a yearning to hold the stupid man. Ezio looked sadly over at Altair's back and paused.

..They just fought, he really shouldn't..

But despite knowing that, Ezio was now slowly trying to ease his way to the other side of the bed even though he knew there was no real way he could possibly stop the bed from dipping down as he moved closer to Altair. He stopped directly behind him again, his body a hair away from being pressed up against Altair's back and he slowly lifted his arm over Altair's body carefully lowering it down-

Altair grabbed his wrist.

Ezio frowned and opened his mouth to protest when Altair's grip on his wrist hesitantly loosened, he then blinked in surprise as Altair pulled Ezio's arm around him and let go, letting it rest there. Ezio smiled and he lightly kissed the back of Altair's neck.

Altair started to mumble softly, "...I... apologize...I know I do not always understand you... and I know... that is quite frustrating for you..."

Ezio blinked in surprise again, Altair had said the words so quietly he was sure if he hadn't been so close to him he wouldn't have heard it at all. He nudged Altair with his hand, silently telling him to roll over.

Altair slowly and a bit awkwardly rolled in place so that he was facing Ezio and Ezio swung his arm around him again, and smiled warmly, "I'm sorry I don't get you either. It's not only your fault, we're both flawed."

Altair's face scrunched up a bit, "shared responsibility? ...I'm not used to that..."

Ezio laughed loudly and smiled again at Altair's content face, "caro mio, I am not Malik."

"I know... but I could not give him what he needed... In moments like this I fear I cannot provide that for you either..."

Ezio smiled warmly and pressed his forehead against Altair's, "you are perfect, you are everything I could ever need."

Altair smiled as well and he swung his arm around Ezio as well pulling his body closer ever so slightly closer, "good night Ezio."

"Good night, amore."

* * *

><p>ZEE END.<p>

Thank you for reading my pointless story! Now I shall tell you the meaning of the Italian words I used even though you've probably read enough fanfiction to already know!

**Merda-** Shit

**Caro Mio**- My dear (male)

**Amore-** Love

**Note:** Okay, so everytime I make one of these fanfic's I always get** a few people** who** click story alert** or tell me to update. These are _one shots_- I will not be updating this, or any other story I upload, because they are ALL one-shots. **I will NOT be updating this**, however,** I _will_ upload more Altair/Ezio one-shots**, so if you would like to read more stories like this, and you want to know when I upload another one it would make more sense for you to **click author alert** then story alert.

And even though I've said that I'm sure someone will still click story alert, lol.

Anyway, I do have other Altair/Ezio One-Shot's so if you're looking for more, please check out my profile!

Thanks for reading!

Now Review! ...If you want to, haha.


End file.
